The etiology of neurodegenerative diseases remains enigmatic; however, evidence for defects in energy metabolism, excitotoxicity, and for oxidative damage is increasingly compelling. It is likely that there is a complex interplay between these mechanisms. Mitochondria are the major intracellular source of free radicals, and increased mitochondrial calcium concentrations enhance free radical generation. Mitochondrial DNA is particularly susceptible to oxidative stress, and there is evidence of age-dependent damage and deterioration of respiratory enzyme activities with normal aging. This may contribute to the delayed onset and age dependence of neurodegenerative diseases. There is evidence for increased oxidative damage to macromolecules in amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, and Alzheimer's disease.
Inflammation is a self-defensive reaction aimed at eliminating or neutralizing injurious stimuli, and restoring tissue integrity. In neurodegenerative diseases inflammation occurs as a local response driven by microglia, in the absence of leucocyte infiltration Like peripheral inflammation, neuroinflammation may become a harmful process, and it is now widely accepted that it may contribute to the pathogenesis of many central nervous system disorders, including chronic neurodegenerative diseases.
Neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, or Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), are characterized by a loss of neurons in particular regions of the nervous system. It is believed that this nerve cell loss underlies the subsequent decline in cognitive or motor function that patients experience in these diseases. A range of mutant genes and environmental toxins have been implicated in the cause of neurodegenerative diseases, but the mechanisms remain largely unknown. Nevertheless, current therapeutic strategies have focused on slowing cell loss by antagonizing processes that have been implicated in the degenerative process.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of neurological degenerative disorders and its associated complications progression.